looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Foghorn Leghorn Story
The Foghorn Leghorn Story 'is the 9th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Foghorn Leghorn makes a movie about his life, and Daffy makes fun of him at the audition, but got the lead role because he spoke his mind, much to the disappointment of the roosters auditioning One rooster even pointed out that Daffy wasn't a rooster, but Foghorn replied, "He's more the rooster, I say, he's more the rooster than you'll ever be!" The whole movie is about Foghorn finding the bermise turtle, which literally causes people to burst with joy. When Daffy gets tired of acting (leading to several scenes backfiring and failing), things get more violent. Meanwhile, Taz has dug a huge hole that Bugs and Yosemite Sam fall into. Bugs immediately finds a vase buried in the hole, slightly interested in it. Sam, being an eager, greedy idiot, immediately runs off with the vase and thinks it's supposed to do something. However, Bugs tells him, after spending hours watching it, that its only a decoration that COULD be worth some money. Sam immediately takes it to the store to try paying for a new washer with it. However, he returns to Bugs (who saw this coming) and complains that he is making him look like a fool; Sam makes himself look like a fool without anyone's help. They ultimately take it to Mack and Tosh, who inform them the vase is worthy 1000's of dollars. Sam, greedy and not caring that it was in Bugs' yard, thus making it HIS property attempts to cash it in, but Bugs starts fighting him, which leads to the destruction of all the other items in the shop. Daffy and Foghorn fight their way into the shop, and that's when they find the turtle amongst the unbroken items; Sam bursts with joy at the sight of it. In the end, Foghorn and Daffy's movie is made by Pizzarriba and things all seem to work out. Cast Quotes *'Yosemite Sam: There's leash laws, ya know. *'Daffy': Okay, so you say 'I say, I say' a lot. *'Foghorn Leghorn': I say, I say action! Daffy: Boo-hoo-hoo, man! I'm cryin' so hard! I say, I say, look at how hard I cry! *'Store Clerk': Will that be credit card or check? (Sam pulls out the vase) Sam: Vase! *'Sam': Are you tryin' to make me look like a fool?! Bugs: You don't need me to make you look like a fool. Sam: You're durn right I don't! *'Foghorn': Are you quitting on me, son? Daffy: Everybody else quit, so I quit. *'Daffy': I say, I say the Burmese Turtle is mine! *'Foghorn': (after the end credits) That's I say, That's I say-- uhh... What do I say, Carol? Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mac and Tosh's Local Antique Shop. *This is the third but second time in a row that didn't feature a Merrie Melodies music video. *According to Daffy on The Looney Tunes Show Facebook page, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode. *Due to containing physical confrontations between characters (which is not cartoon violence), this is the first episode to have a "TV-PG-V" rating. *Though Bugs punched Sam in the episode, in the old Looney Tunes cartoons Bugs had never punched anyone. *In the credits, Miss Prissy is credited as "Mama Leghorn." *During the credits of the movie, it says, "Catering by Pizzariba" but at the end of the episode, Mac and Tosh and Yosemite Same were eating at Girardi's. However, in the episode Sunday Night Slice, Girardi's became Pizzariba, and therefore, the two cannot exist at the same time. Unless of course, there is another food business with the same name, Pizzariba, that existed before Speedy got the restaurant, and the original Pizzariba got bankrupt, or Bugs or Speedy bought the rights of the name and gave it to Girardi's former restaurant. *This wouldn't be the first time Daffy dressed up as a rooster, he did so in the Merrie Melodies short, You Were Never Duckier, ''using a similar method. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110708001257.png|Daffy swimming... Image:Snapshot20110708001314.png|...in the kiddie pool. Image:Snapshot20110708001324.png|...While Bugs is swimming in a ''much bigger pool. Image:Snapshot20110708001327.png|Daffy's swimming, but... Image:Snapshot20110708001330.png|...Taz wants to play with Daffy, but Daffy says no... Image:Snapshot20110708001337.png|...Taz still wants to play with Daffy, but he still says no... Image:Snapshot20110708001402.png|...But Taz still wants to play with Daffy, and brings Yosemite Sam. Image:Snapshot20110708001622.png|Daffy tries to relax... Image:Snapshot20110708001614.png|...But Taz gets dirt on him... Image:Snapshot20110708001633.png|...So, Daffy tells Bugs to "control his Tasmanian Devil", but Bugs does nothing. Image:Snapshot20110708001638.png|Daffy warns Taz that if he gets anymore dirt on him, there will be "consequences". Image:Snapshot20110708002019.png|Taz gets called by Bugs. Snapshot20110708001812.png|Bugs scratching Taz. Snapshot20110708002027.png|Taz looking down the hole he dug. Snapshot20110708002039.png|Taz not helping Bugs and Sam out the hole. Snapshot20110708002046.png|Taz continuing his nap. Snapshot20110708001945.png|Sam yelling at Bugs for being in a hole Image:Snapshot20110708001937.png|Sam gets mad at Bugs for making him fall in a hole. Image:Snapshot20110708001917.png|Bugs talks to Sam in the hole. Snapshot20110708002056.png|Sam not wanting to share a vase Bugs found. Snapshot20110708002125.png|Yosemite trying to get out with the vase. Image:Snapshot20110708002111.png|Sam wants to keep the vase, even though he doesn't know what it is. Image:Snapshot20110708002132.png|Sam tries to guess what the vase is for. Snapshot20110708002228.png|Sam snatching the vase from Bugs. Snapshot20110708002158.png|Sam geussing what the vase is for. Image:Snapshot20110708002140.png|Sam guesses again... Image:Snapshot20110708002153.png|... and again... Image:Snapshot20110708002202.png|... and again. Snapshot20110708002256.png|Bugs trying to help Sam out the hole. Snapshot20110708001721.png|Daffy describing Foghorn. Snapshot20110708001730.png|Daffy continues to describe him. Snapshot20110708001724.png|Daffy also makes fun of him. Snapshot20110708001734.png|Daffy finishes up his "performance". Snapshot20110708001745.png|Foghorn comments on Daffy's preformance. Snapshot20110708002307.png|Daffy learning about Foghorn's life. Snapshot20110708002405.png|Daffy's notes on Foghorn's life. Snapshot20110708002559.png|Foghorn directing his movie. Miss Prissy.png|Miss Prissy looking at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110708002544.png|Miss Prissy dying right by Daffy, playing Foghorn in the movie. Snapshot20110708002604.png|Daffy being sensitive to the movie's current scene. Snapshot20110708002607.png|Daffy still laughing. Snapshot20110708002628.png|Foghorn telling Carol what to do. Snapshot20110708002430.png|Sam returning the vase to Bugs after not knowing how it could help him. Snapshot20110708002521.png|Sam taking the vase once more. Image:Snapshot20110708002651.png|Sam wants to pay with the vase. Image:Snapshot20110708002327.png|The king holding the Burmese Turtle. Image:Snapshot20110708002336.png|The queen explodes after getting happy about getting the Burmese Turtle. Snapshot20110708002706.png|Sam not seeing the value of the vase once again. Snapshot20110708002715.png|Sam talking about the vase to Bugs. Snapshot20110708002957.png|Sam and Bugs at Antiques asking of the vase. Image:Snapshot20110708003120.png|Sam with Mac and Tosh at Antiques. Snapshot20110708003141.png|Mac and Tosh. Snapshot20110708003250.png|Sam mad. Snapshot20110708003426.png|Bugs about to hit Sam. Snapshot20110708003431.png|Bugs hits Sam. Image:Snapshot20110708003504.png|Sam fights with Bugs. Snapshot20110708003516.png|Bugs punching Sam in the nose. Image:Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punches Yosemite Sam rather hardly. Snapshot20110708003554.png|Sam hitting Bugs... Snapshot20110708003616.png|...and again. Snapshot20110708003642.png|Bugs punches Sam. Snapshot20110708002744.png|Daffy missing his timing... Snapshot20110708002754.png|...Thus ruining the only scene they can't redo. Snapshot20110708002802.png|But at least he got the turtle. Snapshot20110708002849.png|Foghorn upper cuts Daffy. Snapshot20110708002850.png|Foghorn hits Daffy again. Snapshot20110708002947.png|Daffy about to tackle Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003645.png|Daffy and Foghorn continuing the fight. Snapshot20110708003714.png|Daffy punches Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003726.png|Foghorn punches Daffy. Snapshot20110708003740.png|Daffy back punches Foghorn back... Snapshot20110708003800.png|...With poor results. Snapshot20110708003807.png|Daffy can't see straight Snapshot20110708003936.png|Their fight moves to Antiques. Image:Snapshot20110708003945.png|Sam punches Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003955.png|Sam failing to hurt Foghorn. Snapshot20110708004001.png|Daffy bites Foghorn's leg. Snapshot20110708004013.png|Bugs punches Sam quite hard. Snapshot20110708004036.png|The gophers break a plate over Sam. Snapshot20110708004048.png|They get exicted... Snapshot20110708004100.png|...and join in. Snapshot20110708004130.png|Everyone is fighting. Image:Snapshot20110708004452.png|The Burmese Turtle in midair. Image:Snapshot20110708004553.png|Sam gets happy when he sees the Burmese Turtle and he explodes. Image:Snapshot20110708005635.png|Sam tries to understand the movie. Image:Snapshot20110708005745.png|Foghorn appears after the credits, instead of Porky. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes